I Will Wait
by AznSerenity
Summary: Sasuke is leaving on a journey and Sakura admits her love for him. What will Happen next? Will Sasuke reject it or accept it? Will a new love blossom? Only one way to find out!


Hello! Lee Here, this isn't nessacarily (I know i spelt that wrong) my first fan fic but yea, Hope you Like it.  
Welcome To any comments, Flames and all. Keep in mind that I dont watch Naruto (or read) so this might be kinda weird.  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or anything like that.

It Starts off by Sasuke telling Sakura that he is going on a journey and she tells him that she has feelings for him. (I didn't write this though)

Inspired by: Uchiha-Sasuke-Lover

* * *

'What do you mean, you don't love me?'

Sakura bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to slide down her cheeks. _A true Shinobi never shows his true feelings_, a part of her mind told her, _Stuff the Shinobi way!_ Another part of her mind retorted. She abruptly turned away to hide her now tear-streaked face from _him._

_He, _the one that rejected her love_. He _the one she thought loved her more then life itself,_ but is that true? _She found her self questioning; he never did show any emotion towards her.

Sasuke watched the trembling back of Sakura. He felt a small pang in his chest but irritatedly shook it away. How could He, the cold, mysterious, impassive person feel a pity emotion like love? The only real love he felt was more of admiration towards his brother, Itachi. How could he, who never experienced love before like some one? Let alone love, but he was amazed at how someone could love him so much. A part of him wanted to go to her, comfort her, hold her in his arms but he denied this. He thought of what he could say to comfort her, choosing his words carefully.

'Sakura-Chan,' Sakura straightened at the strange suffix, 'It's not that I don't like you or anything, I mean I do but I don't…'Sakura was relived and confused, did this mean Sasuke actually had feelings for her?

'I'm not ready for any commitment yet…what am I saying? The only goal I have in this life is to avenge my parents.' Sasuke involuntarily clenched his hands.

'Let me come too then,' Sakura said in a small voice, she turned to face Sasuke, but hung her head; her silky pink hair hid her face.

'What? I can't do that!'

'Why not?'

Sasuke was surprised at the hint of anger in her voice, she was now looking directly at him, her eyes shone with tears but she was no longer crying.

'Is it because I'm not as good as you? Is it because I'm a girl?" Sakura asked angrily, she couldn't be bother at hiding the venom in her words. Sakura impatiently waited for an answer, 'So which one is it?' she glared at Sasuke, but was amazed to see him looking so distant, so sad, for the first time, it seemed that Sakura had broken through the shield that Sasuke kept around him self, hiding his emotions, separating himself from the world… Sasuke didn't look at Sakura; his bangs hid his onyx eyes from her piercing emerald ones, his voice heavy with some sort of passion 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

Sakura blinked rapidly, _Am I dreaming? Sasuke-kun actually cares about me!_ She took a step forward and accepted it quietly when Sasuke took a step back. She knew that Sasuke was criticizing himself for letting himself speak in that tone. And boy was she right. _What the hell was I thinking? I don't love her, Heck I don't even like her! _Sasuke berated with himself. He was so deep in thought he didn't realized that Sakura was standing so close to him until he heard her even breathing. He refused to look at her, avoiding her eyes the most. 'Sasuke-kun….'Sakura open her arms wide and embraced Sasuke, leading him momentarily stunned.

Sasuke arms, still by his side slowly made its way around Sakura's back. It was like he couldn't control his body anymore. A new beast has woken inside him at her touch. His arm now around her body, could feel her shake, she was crying again.

'Why are you crying?' he asked seriously. Sakura removed herself from his arms and took a step back. Sasuke's body was craved for her warmth once more; it was as if someone had extinguished the reminding candle in his life. Sakura raised her hands and she undid the bow holding up her hair, free from the boundings that held it, the hair fell loosely to her shoulders as she took a step forward and reached for Sasuke's hand. Opening it she placed the blue ribbon in his palm and closed it. 'I'm trusting you to give this back to me, Promise me you'll come back.' Sakura whispered in such a small voice, Sasuke had to strain to hear. Clutching the ribbon tightly, Sasuke nodded, 'Wait for me okay? I promised to come back, just wait for me.' He turned to go, unsettled with the unfamiliar emotions stirring inside of him. He turned around to look at Sakura once more before turning again, this time not looking back.

Sakura watched him go, her eyes watered again, but this time she wasn't crying for sorrow, she was crying with happiness. She had found it, the one thing that will help her up when she falls.

'I will wait for you Sasuke-Kun, for as long as it takes. I know that you will come back to me.'

* * *

That Last Sentence was weird, wasn't it? Well Review to let me know! 


End file.
